Hide & Seek
by I.N1234
Summary: Ginny Weasley. Her brothers have gone to Hogwarts. Her mind drifted towards a book she read. And something that she read was there. It was right there...
1. Chapter 1 - The Power of a Good Book

Hide & Seek

Chapter 1

The station was filled with cloudy steam as the sound of the deep, chugging engine grew slowly louder. All the wizards and witches around her were holding on to their hats and scarves as the train began to slowly build up speed. She watched it with an inquisitive glow in her eyes. A gust of strong wind almost pushed her over as it finally left the station. Ginny was standing on the platform with her mother. Molly tugged on her sleeve and smiled. They walked away slowly, choosing the perfect time to pass through the barrier without suspicion. "Mum," she began, "will I go to Hogwarts next year?" Molly didn't hear her. The sound of the crowd rushing and chattering was too loud for her soft voice. Ginny decided not to repeat herself. She decided that it wasn't relevant anyway; of course she would go to Hogwarts next year.

As they opened the front door, the cat stepped over her foot. She threw her coat onto the banister and scrambled up the stairs. "Don't make a mess dear. I just tidied up before we left!"

"Alright mum!" she shouted down to her. Ginny flopped onto her bed and just stared at the ceiling for a while. Then she reached for a book on her bedside table. It was new; a gift. "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." she whispered to herself. It was the title. Then her eyes drifted towards the name of the author. Newt Scamander. It was written in small text at the bottom of the cover. She flipped through the pages, stopping when she saw something interesting. There were different parts about different magical creatures. Some of them she had never heard of. Then something in particular caught her eye. "Demiguise." she said out loud.

She read the whole section, intrigued by the strange animal that Newt Scamander was referring to. Every now and then she said some sentences to herself. Things like "...turn invisible when threatened.", "...silvery hair…" and "...ape like." She tilted her head to the side, and looked closer. There was no image, just a description. But it was very detailed. She could picture it clearly in her head.

Eventually, she went back down the stairs. Her mother was knitting a pair of socks on the table in the kitchen. "Hello dear. What have you been doing all this time?"

"Just reading."

"Interesting book?"

"Yeah." said Ginny.

That night, she barely ate anything. Mr. Weasley spoke about the Ministry and work and muggles, like always. In her mind, his words slowly began to sound like distant calls in the night. She stared down at her plate, without really looking at it. She scrunched up her face into a confused frown. Then it turned to a curious glimmer. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she paid no attention to the fact that her father had stopped talking mid - sentence. Her head jolted upright like a gazelle that had just heard the faint footsteps of a stalking lion. Her parents were both looking at her. "Something on your mind Ginny?"

"Nope. Uh, just a bit tired. I should be getting to bed."

"But you haven't eaten anythi-"

"Not hungry. Bye, goodnight!" She darted up to her room like an arrow. Molly opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Ginny leaped onto her bed. She didn't even bother to put on her pyjamas. She read a few paragraphs of her book, and went back to the Demiguise every now and then. Until she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She switched off the light, put down the book, quickly pulled her duvet on top of her and closed her eyes. Molly stepped in and sighed. She returned to the kitchen. Ginny sat up and got out of bed slowly. She crept down the stairs, until she was close enough to hear what they were saying. Something about the Ministry and Ron's first year at Hogwarts. "What do yo-" Ginny had stepped on a creaky floorboard above them. She could hear them coming up the stairs. She scrambled back into bed and pretended to snore.

The next morning, she realised that she had fallen asleep with the book in her hands. The morning sunshine crept through her window and shone down onto her face. She squinted and got out of bed. She got changed and went downstairs for breakfast. "Mum," she said chewing a mouthful of toast, "Are we going out today?"

"Just to get some supplies from Diagon Alley."

"Oh. When?"

"As soon as you're finished with breakfast. So eat up quickly." Ginny stuffed her food into her mouth and grabbed her coat.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2 - It Was Really There

**The sound of shuffling bricks filled the air as they entered Diagon Alley. Molly went in and out of shops, with Ginny following along, trying to keep up. They ended up with a heap of things. By the time they got home, it was already dark outside. Ginny sat down to catch her breath.**

" **That was an interesting little adventure." said Molly as she put everything down on the table.**

" **What's for dinner?"**

" **You'll see." she smiled one of those strange smiles with multiple meanings. In the end they had some soup. Nothing special. There was a bit of an awkward silence that night. It wasn't one of those 'elephant in the room' situations. They were both simply worn out from a long day. She decided to say something. "Uh, I put those new books away. On the bookshelf in my room. Can't wait to read them."**

" **That's good dear. You can start tonight. Off you go now. Time for bed."**

" **Goodnight mum!"**

 **She drifted off fairly quickly that night. But her dreams circled her head in her sleep. A strange creature. A Demiguise. A curious spark began to grow in her mind. She found herself seeing it running around again and again towards her. Disappearing, reappearing. She tossed and turned; deep in thought . Demiguise, demiguise, de-.**

 **A terrible, awakening screech came from her window. She ran towards it , opened it, and saw her father in the field with a car. "Dad! What's that?"**

" **I'm trying to enchant-"**

" **What? I can't hear you! What's that noise?" He lifted his wand and the sound stopped.**

" **What's that and why was it making such an awful noise?"**

" **I'm trying to enchant it. It's a muggle car. The ministry want to know more. So I'm changing it slightly."**

" **Slightly? Normal cars don't make that noise!"**

" **Well, trial and error." Ginny went down to see more.**

" **So, what exactly are you trying to change?"**

" **Levitation my dear, levitation."**

" **So, you're trying to make a flying car."**

" **Smart girl."**

" **But, why?" she gave a confused look at the car. It was painted a light blue colour.**

" **To give it a bit of a magic touch. I haven't figured out exactly how to make this old thing fly though." He kicked it. The engine started rumbling. A jet of smoke shot out at Mr. Weasley. Ginny laughed so hard she almost fell down. "Well, that's that," he said with a very unamused expression, "I'd better wash up. Don't touch anything." He walked off.**

 **She looked at it from different angles. It seemed like the average muggle car. She looked closely. "1962 Ford." she whispered." She went round the back to see the license plate. 7990 TD. Despite her father's words, she reached out to touch it.**

 **She froze. There it was. Right in front of her. Hiding in the bushes. It was a small ape like creature, with big, black, innocent eyes. It had gleaming silky fur. It tilted it's head and stared at her. Her mouth was wide open. "Demiguise." she whispered in amazement. She took a step towards it, then another, then one too far. It faded away into the air. "No, no!" she pleaded running forward. She sat down on the floor, and took a minute to gather her thoughts "It was really there." she said, smiling a faint, curious smile. "It was really there!" she laughed.**

" **Ginny? What are you doing on the floor?"**

" **Oh, I, uh, fell down."**

" **You alright?"**

" **Yeah, fine. Uh dad?"**

" **Yes."**

" **Can I help you enchant the car?"**

" **Of course! I could use a helping hand. Come on, let's see what else we can try". She worked hard. As hard as she could. Hoping her father would keep her in the fields with him all day. Just so she could get another glimpse. Just one more look at it. She wanted to help too. She enjoyed investigating. But her mind was on that Demiguise. That one creature. Just another look.**


End file.
